


Uh, Maybe it's a fake?

by RandomFanfictions



Series: “Peter no” “Peter y e s!” [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: Peter gets invited to hang with the Avengers, they get kind of drunk and try to lift Thor's hammer again.Comedy ensues.((Just pretend civil war didn’t happen ok))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last seven hours of my life watching a bunch of marvel movies out of order and I just need to write this okay.

Peter nervously fidgets with the ends of his sweater as the elevator climbs the floors agonizingly slow. He was already prone to anxiety, but he was invited to go hang out with the Avengers and now it was even worse. He's still excited, don't get me wrong, but being invited by _The Tony Stark_ to hang with a bunch of famous superheroes? It's a little nerve racking. 

The elevator dinged and JARVIS spoke up to let him know that the team were waiting for him. Maybe wearing an Ironman T-shirt under his sweater wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe he should change it befo-

"Hey kid, there you are" Tony motions him over to the rest of the team

"Guys, meet my intern, Peter. Pete, well here's everyone minus Vision and Wanda. I think they're off playing some games which are not suitable for children" he jokes, or at least Peter hopes he's joking

"Hey, Stark, I didn't know you had interns, let alone an infant" Clint's puts down the drink he's holding to shake the teen's hand. "The name's Clint, nice to meet you"

Colonel Rhodes followed Clint's example and held his hand out "Just call my Rhodey, everyone else does" 

Natasha simply waved with a ghost of a smile on her lips and Thor shouted loudly about how small and adorable he thought Peter looked. 

"Small child, my name is Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder. I am pleased that Stark has invited you, your size, it is amusing" he laughed

Peter’s face turned bright red and Thor went on “Look at how small your hands are to my own, it’s so cute” 

Tony must’ve sensed how embarrassed he was getting, the billionaire quickly had Sam Wilson, Steve Rodgers, and Bruce Banner.

Peter was exploding with excitement when he started talking to Dr. Banner. All he could talk about was how he did a report on Dr. Banners work on gamma radiation and how interesting all of his work was. Oh god, Ned was gonna flip his shit when he found out he got to meet the Avengers. 

A few hours had gone by and the adults were all giggling, sharing silly stories that had happened while on missions. They had all taken a liking to Peter, every now and then one of the Avengers would ask him to sit next to them. It could’ve just been that they were now all slightly (very) drunk, but it still made the teen happy they wanted him around. 

At some point Thor had brought out his hammer, the blond was talking about how they had all tried once to lift it. 

“Hey maybe one of us is more worthy now, I mean it can’t hurt to try it again” Clint suggested 

“Okay, I have a question though. If you left mjölnir in the jet, and I flew the jet, would I technically be lifting the hammer?” Tony asked Thor. He looked at a lost for words and just turned to respond to Clint

“I’m sure you can all have a go once again, even you, intern of the man of Iron, may try if you wish. I’m sure this is to be amusing.”

Natasha was the first one to try, everyone cheering her on. It wouldn’t budge and she sat back down, muttering about being an assasin, of course she couldn’t move it. 

Clint tried after, still nothing. He jumped up and down, willing it to move. Thor began to laugh and the archer shot him a disapproving look.

Mr. Steve Rogers tried next, it looked like it had moved just the tiniest amount, but it was so little, Peter though he had just imagined it. 

Bruce declined at the opportunity to lift it so Tony went instead. He even called his suit over to try and get it. Sam was trying to help him but it still wouldn’t move even a centimeter. 

Finally everyone had a chance to try and it was the fifteen year old’s turn. All of the eyes were on him as he stood up. All of the attention made his legs feel like jelly as he placed his hands on the handle. Peter tightened his grip and prepared himself to lift it, expecting it to be heavy, but as he pulled upwards, the hammer lifted feeling no heavier than a feather. 

“What the-“ he looked around to see the stunned faces of the avengers team. Thor looked the most surprised.

“Was I...was I supposed to be able to carry this?” He asked 

“Pete oh my god, I know you’re super innocent and stuff, but...” Tony gawked

“Uh, maybe it’s a fake? I don’t-I shouldn’t-it’s probably a prank, right, Mr. Thor?” 

He turned to see the blond was picking him up, raising Peter to his shoulders “The small child known as Peter, intern of the Man of Iron is worthy!”


	2. What Did I Just Do Mr. Stark Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter may have not so subtly let it out that he may or may not be Spider-Man and Clint may or may not have overheard him talking to Mr. Stark and now he may or may not be absolutely panICKING MR. STARK HELP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH JEEZ WOWOWOW I DIDNT EXPECT Y’ALL TO LOVE THIS SO MUCH THANKS SHFNFHJWEBDIB HERES THE SECOND PART LIKE I PROMISED

Thor was parading around the room carrying a slightly terrified, mostly excited Peter on his shoulders. From the sounds of his shouting, he wasn’t going to let him down anytime soon. The other avengers just stared at him in shock a he was being carried around the room. 

Soon their shock dissolved into laughter, Steve was clutching his heart, laughing so had he was falling backward while Clint was laying sideways on him just crying. It was mostly the look on Thor’s face, a mix between excitement, aggression, and proudness, clashing with the pure glee on the kid’s face. He looked so excited he might puke. Tony had to support himself on the side of the couch and Rhodey had already fallen off of it. Sam had taken a sip of his drink and it went out his nose when he saw how pumped Thor was starting to get. Dr. Banner and Natasha were laughing more at Sam than the other two but we’re both amused by the god’s antics. 

It wasn’t for another three minutes that the laughter had started to die down. Thor remover the teen from his shoulders and had reached to pour a pint of beer from the bar. 

“You have achieved victory, young intern of the man of iron, drink up!” He commanded, thrusting the beverage in his face. 

Peter wasn’t going to drink it of course, he’s not that dumb, but Tony needed to interfere.

“Thor no, he’s fifteen” 

The blond god grabbed another pint from seemingly nowhere “Ah, he’s a growing boy!”

“nO!” Tony started laughing again as he took the beverages from his hands and put them to the side. 

“It’s alright Mr. Stark, even if I did drink it, I wouldn’t feel it, my metabolism works faster since the spider bite” the teen interjected, snickering at the scene

"Since the bite, what does that mean" asked Clint as he walked to grab another drink himself

"Oh uh, n-nothing. I mean sin-since I've been working on a..prototype for a tiny bot that can..bring up your metabolism...by injecting some stuff..yeah." Peter invented, silently begging the archer to go with it. 

"And it's called the spider bite?" He asked sarcasticly. It was funny watching the kid squirm. 

"Uh, yes?" 

"Okay" he replied unbelievingly, walking away carrying a cocktail. 

Peter let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and turned to Stark who was still chuckling. 

"That was close. I almost let it slip that I was Spider-Man!" He whisper shouted. 

Too bad Clint had still heard. He had only walked a few meters away and by turning up his hearing aids, he could hear even the quietest of whispers. 

He turned around exclaiming "Yes! I knew it! Natasha you owe me three hundred!" He pointed a finger at the assasin "I told you so!" 

"Oh whatever, you still owe me four hundred from when I knew that Steve and Tony were secretly dat--" 

"WOAH OKAY LETS STOP TALKING NOW" Tony shouted, his cheeks flushed red. 

Both shield agents were snickering to themselves while Bruce and Sam both shot questioning looks to the archer in the center. 

"Wait so what did you guess" Dr. Banner asked

"Yes, I wish to know what you are so excited about" Thor gained curiosity and needed to know

"Oh it's just that the little toddler over here is the one and only spider-boy" he motioned to Peter and sat down on the couch. 

The teen froze up for a moment then had to think of something to say. He can't let his secret identity get revealed to the Avengers, so he tried to lie.

"No! I-I'm not Spider-Man, pshhh, that guy is uh, um way too cool" the teen looked back to Tony, eyes pleading for some sympathy

"Kid, just--just don't. You're a terrible liar." 

"B-But I'm totally not, I'm not spider-man. Like he's just--uh--Mr. Stark, help"

"Peter, you're just digging yourself a deeper grave." 

"I'm just a super nerdy kid, I'm not at all awesome enough to be Spider-Man though"

"I would've said stop while you're ahead, but you're too far gone for that"

Peter finally got the hint and let out a huff of air. The teen faced the room and cleared his throat. "Well uh, hi then. Yeah, I'm Spider-man I guess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay is this a better ending??? I don't know?? I just needed some fluffy Avengers and Spider-Man stuff because I always write that Edgy™ Stuff™ 
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I love reading the comments you guys leave! I feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that you like what I write!! I know that this is short but hey it's something right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I cut this short bc I don’t know how to write well with more than four people in a room talking to eachother and also bc I just needed to publish this ASAP. Just like, imagine in your head how it kept going. Maybe if y’all ask I’ll write more to this but I’m leaving it like this for now. Pls comment it makes me happy to see them


End file.
